


¡Sorpresa!

by crawlingfiction



Series: Fluff Special Sheith One Shots 2019! [32]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is a Ray of Sunshine, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Shiro is so pure too, Team Punk rocks, Their Love Is So, everyone is soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction
Summary: Lance extraña la Tierra y en medio de aquellos gratos recuerdos, decide enseñarle a Allura qué es el San Valentín. Keith y ShiroHunk y Pidge aprovechan esta única oportunidad para que Keith aclare sus sentimientos con Shiro y Lance de el primer paso también.





	¡Sorpresa!

Palabra #32: San Valentín.

Detalles: in canon, s2.

Extensión: 4075 palabras.

 

**_¡Sorpresa!_ **

 

En un sepulcral silencio, los paladines junto a la princesa Allura y Coran desayunaban. La princesa se mantenía refunfuñando, no muy convencida de semejante lujo que era desayunar cuando el deber de paladín era superior. Los demás comían animadamente, a excepción de Lance, con la mejilla contra la mesa.

—¿Por qué esa cara larga, Lance? —preguntó Hunk, picando su nariz con la cuchara llena de esa pasta verde moco— ¡Es la hora del desayuno!

—Sí, tanto que te quejabas con Hunk de desayunar y ahora que podemos, andas decaído —comentó Keith, con la ceja enarcada.

—¡Desayunar es la comida más importante del día, Keith! —replicó el grandulón, alzando su copa— Y mira, ¡tenemos leche!

—¿Qué sucede? —intervino Shiro, posando su mano al hombro del paladín azul.

—Recordaba la comida que hacía mamá… —confesó con un suspiro— Cuando era nuestros cumpleaños —sonrió con melancolía— Hacía nuestro desayuno favorito y un pastel…

Shiro le sonrió con terneza y revolvió su pelo para animarlo.

—¿Cumpleaños? —preguntó Allura— ¿Qué es eso?

—Es como la celebración por tu nacimiento —explicó Pidge— ¿En Altea hacían algo así?

—¿Celebrar tu nacimiento? —se preguntó a sí misma, para suspirar entristecida— Sí… lo creo… —cabizbaja y con una sonrisita frágil recordaba— Había comida, música y mamá organizaba un baile real. Empezaba mi celebración bailando con papá, de niña ponía mis pies sobre sus zapatos y me daba tantas vueltas, aquí mismo en el Castillo —sus ojos cristalizaron y apretó el cubierto— Era tan feliz…

Lance se le quedó mirando a Allura con tristeza.

Comenzaba a entenderla, aunque fuera un poco.

—Pidge, ¿qué día es hoy? —preguntó Keith— Siento como si hubieran pasado mil años.

—Posiblemente sea así —replicó con simpleza.

—¡¡Qué!? —Lance casi cae de la silla.

—No, mentira, mentira —rio bajito con la boca llena. Se extendió un pequeño panel holográfico de su muñeca, el cual revisó concienzudamente lo que parecían ciclos de múltiples lunas y registros históricos— Si mis cálculos no fallan y sacando cuenta de las diferencias… —contó con los dedos para asegurarse— Hoy es catorce de febrero en meses terrestres, aunque puede ser trece. El margen de error es pequeño, pero determin-

—¡¿Catorce de febrero!? —exclamó Lance, más animado. Sus ojos chispeaban emoción.

—¿Qué es un catorce de febrero? —parpadeó Coran— ¿Una comida nativa terrícola?

—Es San Valentín —encogió de hombros Pidge.

—¿Una… fiesta? —quiso adivinar Allura— ¿Un cumpleaños?

—¡Sí! —extendió los brazos el moreno— ¡Bueno, no! No es un cumpleaños —razonó poco después— Es un día donde las personas se regalan obsequios como flores, dulces y cartas para celebrar el amor que se tienen. Ese era un día de éxitos para mí —jactó socarrón con la mano al mentón.

—¿Éxitos? ¿Ser rechazado diez veces en un día lo consideras éxito? —burló Pidge.

—¡Pidge!

—¡Oh! ¡Entonces es casi como un cumpleaños! —sonrió Allura.

Lance sonrió también.

—Coran, ¿podemos volver al centro comercial espacial? —preguntó.

—¿Por qué? ¿Otra vaca? —quejó Keith con aburrimiento— ¿Con Kaltenecker no es suficiente, Lance?

—¡Para celebrar San Valentín! —alzó los brazos en alto.

—¿Qué? —dudaron los paladines al unísono.

Lance se abalanzó adelante, tomando de la mano de Allura.

—¿No te gustaría, princesa? —le sonrió— ¡Vamos! Por un día que nos divirtamos nada malo pasará, ¿no? —la princesa dudó, para después sonreír y apretar suavemente su mano— Allá debe haber artículos para fiestas. ¿Qué dicen? —miró a los paladines, a espera de la votación pertinente.

—Que no —gruñó Keith.

—Qué sí —asintieron Pidge y Hunk.

—Me parece buena idea —encogió de hombros Shiro, a lo que Keith entornó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos— Pero, ¿no que un oficial los persiguió la otra vez? ¿Cómo se infiltrarán?

Un bombillito iluminó sobre la cabeza de Lance.

—No, no entraremos nosotros —sonrió— Entrarás tú, Shiro.

—¿Huh? —parpadeó y ladeó la cabeza.

Antes de Keith poder replicar, Lance comenzó a señalar a todos con su determinado dedo.

—¡Coran y Shiro irán al centro comercial! —dijo, haciendo a Coran saltar a buscar un disfraz de pirata espacial acorde— ¡Hunk, te encargarás de la comida! ¡Pidge, de la decoración! Y yo… —se peinó el pelo hacia atrás y sonrió seductor— de la ambientación.

—¿Y yo qué? —gruñó Keith.

—Ordeñarás a Kaltenecker.

—¡Ni hablar! —chilló horrorizado— ¡Yo hago la ambientación y tú ordeñas!

—¿Quieres ver como ordeño, princesa? —preguntó Lance, guiñándole un ojo.

—Heh… no, gracias —parpadeó fría como un cadáver.

Definitivamente no quería volver a ver algo como eso en la vida.

—¡Misión San Valentín, arriba! —aplaudió Lance y todos se pusieron en sus lugares.

Antes de Hunk irse a la cocina, la pequeña Pidge jaló su muñeca hasta que se agachase y cuchicheó a su oído.

—¿Tú crees? —dudó el chico, a lo que ella asintió. Ambos desviaron sus ojitos al frente, sonriendo ladinos al ver a Keith peleando con Coran sobre qué disfraz le quedaría mejor a Shiro y a Lance torturando mentalmente a Allura con su explicitas explicaciones sobre ordeñar vacas. Ambos bufaron derrotados: eran un desastre— Tienes razón, es nuestra única oportunidad.

—No hay que desaprovecharla, Hunk.

Y chocando su puñito, un plan paralelo para San Valentín surgió.

  * •••••



Tras un par de Vargas correr, regresó el par con bolsas coloridas en las manos.

Keith casi se cae de la silla por la prisa con la que bajó. Pidge y Hunk se miraron y entornaron los ojos con burla.

—¡Shiro! —sonrió, ayudándole a descargar las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina— ¿¡Cómo compraron todas esas cosas!? ¡Sí ni teníamos dinero! —exclamó, acercándose los demás a fisgonear que había.

—Cantó por monedas—jactó Coran a lo que Shiro encogió de hombros con las mejillas sonrosadas.

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes, Keith, estuve en el coro cuando niño y bueno… no imaginé que Despacito también fuese conocida en otras galaxias… —excusó modesto, rascándose la mejilla con el dedo.

—¡Yo me encargué del beat box! —añadió Coran, retorciendo su bigote con los dedos.

—¡Fuimos el dúo DespaShiro! —el par chocó las manos y posaron exageradamente, ante la mirada paralizada de los demás.

—¿Despa…Shiro?

—Bien… haré como si no imaginé eso —asintió Keith.

—¡Hay cajas para preparar pastel! —exclamó Lance, dejando en el suelo la pesada cubeta de leche. Allura retrocedió con una expresión aterrorizada— Mira, este funcionará —le entregó la cajita roja a Hunk, quien sonrió determinado— Ya tengo la leche, así que, ¡manos a la obra!

Pidge y Hunk se volvieron a mirar y comenzaron a mover los hilos a favor…

¿O en contra?

En cuestión de doboshes ya había bastante movimiento en la amplia cocina. Risas, charlas animadas hacían del momento agradable… pero esos gritos no.

Pidge por enésima vez y con la venita de la frente palpitando, golpeó al par de zopencos que peleaban por usar la tijera.

—Eh, Hunk… —se le acercó por detrás la chica, señalando con disimulo. Allura y Shiro preparaban el pastel entre risas al no saber realmente cómo hacerlo, pero se divertían— Mejor los separamos o haremos que Allura y Shiro se casen y estos se…

—¡Argh! ¡Me tiraste brillantina a los ojos, Lance! —chilló, levantándose de golpe con las manos a la cara.

—¡Qué delicado! ¿No te la llegaste a comer en el cole acaso? —refunfuñó, más concentrado en decorar esas guirnaldas.

—¡No! ¡Es tóxica! —gruñó, parpadeando varias veces sus ojos rojos— ¡Y brillantina alienígena seguramente más, demonios!

—¿Le tienes miedo a la brillantina? —carcajeó— ¿Brillantinafóbico, ¿huh?

Sus miradas se toparon y un rayito de competitividad chispeó entre ellos.

—¡Dame acá eso! —gritó, arrebatándole el bote de brillantina rosa y abriéndola de un manotazo.

—¡Chicos! —intervino Pidge— No se coman la brillantina —suspiró y tras un rápido sacudón al cabello escarchado lo empujó lejos, antes de que matara a Lance, o a sí mismo— Keith, mejor ayuda a Shiro con el pastel —Keith sonrojó al chocar contra el pecho de Shiro, quien se limitó a sonreír. Pidge jaló la mano de Allura y la sentó al otro extremo de la mesa— Princesa, tú con este idiota.

Hunk suspiró y le alzó el pulgar a la menor.

Sin más riesgo de envenenamiento por brillantina, las cosas fluyeron mejor. Coran se encargaba de colgar las guirnaldas ya listas, mientras los tres chicos preparaban el pastel y las chicas con Lance decoraban los adornos restantes.

—¿Y bien? —vaciló Keith, tomando un poco de crema cruda con el dedo. Brillantina y harina a partes iguales espolvoreaba su cabello recogido en una colita al frente—¿Crees que ya esté la mezc-? —Shiro igual de pensativo tomó su muñeca y le chupó el dedo.

Keith palideció antes de estallarle las mejillas al tono de su ropa.

—¡¿Shiro!? —gritó sin aliento, apartándole la mano y dándole un codazo.

—¿Qué? ¿No tenía que probar? —le miró realmente confuso. Keith miró a otra parte y negó, vuelto un manojo de nervios.

—P-pero no… directamente de mi dedo —musitó bajito, jugando con sus manos trémulas.

Hunk a un lado y batiendo los huevos, se limitó a sonreír victorioso.

Por su parte, en la otra punta de la larga mesa…

—¿Ahora cuál color quieres usar? —Lance destapó todos los botes de brillantina, ofreciéndolos a una indecisa Allura.

—¡Este! —tomó el plateado, mirándolo con fascinación— Es precioso… me recuerda a los ríos de cristales que había en Altea —sonrió melancólica, picando ese polvillo con el dedo— Las montañas a la luz brillaban así…

—Seguramente era hermoso —le sonrió, haciéndola sentir comprendida— ¿Y si lo mezclamos con este? Sería como eh, no sé, ¿las plantas alrededor? —ofreció con el botecito verde esmeralda a la mano.

—Me gustaría… —asintió, deteniéndose un segundo con el pegamento para sonreírle conmovida— Gracias, Lance.

—No es nada, te ves mejor así.

—¿Así como?

—Bueno, llena de brillantina y sonriendo, primor —le guiñó el ojo y posó.

Haciéndose el tonto para que dejara de estar triste.

—Tonto —burló, dándole un codazo— Ya decía que el viejo Lance se había quedado encerrado con la vaca.

Y ambos rieron, con Pidge enarcando la ceja con satisfacción.

—¡Bien! Con el pastel en el horno y las decoraciones puestas, queda hacer las cartas —dijo Hunk, descolgándose el delantal sucio.

—¿Cartas? ¿Para qué? —Keith dudó, ayudando a Shiro a quitarse ese delantal rosa de encima.

—Es San Valentín, así que cada uno hará una carta para expresar cuanto quieren a alguien —obvió Pidge, leyendo sobre ello en su pantalla. Tampoco es que tuviera mucha idea— Las repartiremos, ¡así que! —los señaló con los dedos— Elijan sabiamente.

Todos asintieron, sentándose en el suelo con hojas de papel y crayones alrededor.

—Huh… —bufó Keith, turnando sus ojos a los crayones y la hoja en su mano— Nunca fui bueno con manualidades, ni con cartas.

—Vamos, será divertido —sonrió Shiro a su lado— Tenemos crayones de colores que jamás pensé que existirían.

—Bueno, eso sí está cool… —sonrió un poco, mirándole a los ojos— ¿Te divierte?

—Sí, es relajante. Aunque soy un pésimo dibujante —confesó con una risita avergonzada— Espero que quien reciba mi carta no la rechace por eso —mirando a su hoja, comenzó a escribir y dibujar.

—No lo creo —murmuró Keith, dedicándole otra mirada sin que lo notara— Seguro le gustará…

Apretó el crayón y él también comenzó a escribir con el corazón.

Con sólo el garabatear al papel, el tiempo se sintió liviano y tranquilo, y en medio de tantas responsabilidades, eso fue bueno.

—¿Listo? ¿Ya terminaron? —preguntó Hunk, feliz por dentro en ese improvisado rol de profesor de kínder que tomó— ¡Vamos a repartirlas!

—¡Me da vergüenza! —chilló Pidge, abrazando su carta al pecho.

Todos se miraron dudosos, entre la pena de ser los primeros y la expectativa de quién se arriesgaría.

—¡Vamos, repártanlas! —insistió, llevándose el chasco en la expresión sombría de Keith y tímida de Lance.

Estos mocosos, pensó, muy en su papel, el profesor Hunkie.

—Mi carta es para Pidge —dio el primer paso, extendiéndola hacia ella.

_¡Pidge! ¡Gracias por ser mi amiga! Eres genial y me gusta tener amigos geniales. Y muy valientes, lo que también es genial porque muchas cosas me aterran, pero contigo tendré más valor para arriesgarme también._

_¡Te quiero!_

_Hunk_

—¡¿En serio!? ¡La mía es para ti, Hunk! —sonrió realmente feliz, saltando a abrazarle con su cartita en mano.

_Te quiero mucho Hunk, me alegra tener en el equipo alguien tan amable como tú. Sabes un montón y es realmente divertido estar juntos._

_Pidge._

—¡Equipo Punk! —chocaron los puños como de costumbre, haciendo a los demás animarse de proseguir.

—La mía es para ti, Coran —sonrió Allura, siendo abrazada de inmediato.

_Coran… Has sido como un segundo padre para mi desde que era una niña. Ahora sólo quedamos tú y yo de todo nuestro planeta, pero, me alegra que de entre muchas personas, seas tú quien me acompañe en esta travesía._

_Con amor, Allura._

—¡Princesa! —exclamó conmovido, disimulando las lagrimitas al releer la carta una y otra vez— Yo… la verdad es que no hice carta para no dejar a ninguno por fuera, ¡éramos siete! —confesó con una risita. Todos exhalaron sorprendidos— ¡Pero hice este dibujo de todos!  —carcajeó, extendiendo la hoja de papel delante de los demás, enseñando esos alegres garabatos de los siete en lo que parecía ser Altea— A mi lado pensé en poner a mi abuelo, Hieronymus Wimbel-

—M-Mi carta es para ti, princesa —se atropelló Lance, más tímido y nervioso de lo que cualquiera imaginaba podría ser.

Allura sonrió, abriendo la carta con cuidado. Los ratones en el suelo corrieron por su vestido hasta subirse a sus hombros y fisgonear también.

_Princesa, no estés triste por hoy, ¡por favor! Hoy nos divertiremos mucho, habrá pastel y nada de preocupaciones. Hagamos buenos recuerdos todos juntos. Hay muchas cosas buenas por vivir, juntos._

_Lance._

—Lance… —ensanchó la sonrisa y le abrazó, haciendo al muchacho sonrojar y sonreír nervioso— Gracias…

—Sólo faltan Shiro y Keith —tosió Pidge, mirando al par.

Keith se puso en guardia y escondió la carta a su espalda. Sin embargo, no tenía hacia donde escapar. Todos, incluido Shiro, le miraban, invitándole a enseñarla.

Diablos.

—¿M-Mi carta…? —dudó, rojo hasta las orejas y turnando sus ojos nerviosos a todas esas caras. Se rindió y suspiró, tratando de recordar lo que había escrito para animarse en dar ese paso. El primer paso— Mi carta es par-

—Yo hice una carta para todos —intervino Shiro al verle tan nervioso, creyendo que así le daría un último empujón de confianza. Sin embargo, Keith apretó la carta y la guardó— ¿Está bien?

Los demás exclamaron sorprendidos, acercándose a mirar la larga carta con dibujitos y demás adornos ridículamente adorables para alguien tan alto y grande como él, en realidad.

—¡Qué bonito, muchas gracias! —sonrió Allura.

—Seh, técnicamente está bien —encogió de hombros Hunk.

—¿Qué es ese perro gordo con pezones? —dudó Pidge, señalando ese garabato de allí.

—¡Es Kaltenecker! —sonrió Shiro con orgullo— También tenía que pedirle las gracias por su leche, ¿no? ¿Se la podría leer después?

—¡Estaría genial! ¡Coran, añade a Kaltenecker a tu dibujo! —asintió Lance a lo que Coran fue a buscar los crayones.

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Pero me ayudarás a dibujarle esas… ¡cosas! —palideció el hombre, al recordar ese fatídico día donde aprendió que era ordeñar— Esas cosas

—Muchas gracias, Shiro —felicitó Pidge abrazándole.

—No es nada —negó modesto, revolviéndole el cabello— es lo que un lid- Oh, ¿Keith? ¿Adónde se fue? —miró a los lados, pero, no estaba en la cocina.

Todos se miraron entre sí, compartiendo la misma expresión de tristeza.

—No entregó su carta… —Hunk cabizbajo estrujó la suya.

—Equipo Punk fallando en Misión San Valentín… —dijo para sus adentros Pidge, quitándose los lentes.

  * •••••



Cruzado de brazos miraba al vasto universo desde la panorámica. El espacio y sus constelaciones se le reflejaban a la piel, coincidencia en fulgor y belleza con sus propios ojos violáceos a contraluz. Con un suspiro y en medio de esa oscuridad verdosa, sus brazos se rodearon en busca del calor ausente en esa soledad y misma infinitud del espacio.

—¿Keith? —llamó detrás, acercándose lentamente.

—¿Eh, Shiro? —se giró, esforzándose en sonreírle para no ser tan obvio— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya fueron a leerle a Kaltenecker?

—No, aún no… —sonrió cabizbajo, dudando de cómo proseguir— Quería hablar contigo primero…

—¿Sobre qué? —se hizo el desentendido, regresando su mirada al espacio— No hay nada de qué hablar, creo.

—Sobre tu carta, ¿tal vez?

—Yo no hice carta —encogió de hombros— Era un dibujo y eso. Como Coran —sonrió apenas, mirando a esa nada tan hermosa.

—Te vi escribiéndola.

—No era una carta —insistió.

Shiro remordió sus labios y posó la mano a su hombro. Keith tensó a ese simple contacto y le miró de soslayo.

Sabía tan bien como desarmar sus defensas. Con él no podía mentir ni evadir con verdades estratégicas.

—Estoy aquí para escucharla —le sonrió— ¿Era para tu papá…? —quiso adivinar, sacándole una risita fría y amarga más bien.

—Era para ti mi carta… —confesó en un hilo de voz. La sacó de su bolsillo y se la extendió, rehuyendo de sus ojos y sin mayor remedio— Ten.

Shiro parpadeó sorprendido y la tomó, desarrugándola con las manos antes de abrirla. Hipopótamos, cohetes chuecos y estrellitas moradas en forma de asteriscos la adornaban, en un intento de ser igual de alegre que la que vio él hizo a su lado.

_Te extrañé todo el año que estuviste en la Tierra._

_Todos te creyeron muerto, y por un segundo, me dejé llevar y también lo creí. Pero no podía rendirme, Shiro._

_Tu nunca te rendiste conmigo._

_Me alegra no haberlo hecho, por ahora estás aquí conmigo, con nosotros._

_Te quiero, Shiro._

_Gracias._

_Keith._

Shiro pestañeó incrédulo, deshaciendo el par de lágrimas que quisieron asomar de sus ojos.

—Keith, yo… —no sabía que decir, sólo que el calor a su cuerpo se sentía como tener el verano adentro, aun en ese frío espacio alrededor.

—Me dio vergüenza dártela porque, bueno, tú en cambio hiciste una para los demás —confesó cabizbajo— No está mal, sólo que… habría querido que —dudó, jugando con sus dedos en guantes— Hubieras pensado sólo en mí también…

—No la leíste —dijo, haciéndole subir la mirada, y para cuando eso sucedió, sonreírle con cariño— ¿Te la leo?

Keith ladeó la cabeza y tras meditarlo unos instantes, asintió.

Shiro sacó su carta del bolsillo del chaleco y la extendió. Señaló con el dedo a ese recuadro donde un hipopótamo rodeado de estrellitas señalaba como su rinconcito particular.

— _Keith_ —comenzó a leer, aclarando la garganta— _Me sorprende lo mucho que has crecido en este año que no te pude ver. ¿Adónde se fue el niño que dejé atrás?_ —Keith sonrió melancólico, recordando a flor de piel ese tiempo tan sombrío y que, como estrella fugaz, todo se cubrió de brillo y esperanzas futuras— _No lo sé, pero ese niño me salvó la vida. Todos los días lo hace, pero antes también era así, aunque ni yo lo supiera_ —le miró a los ojos antes de proseguir— _Su apoyo incondicional cuando nadie más creyó en mí y su determinación es lo que me trajo hasta aquí, en primer lugar_ —sonrió confiando en esas palabras al papel— _No todo ha sido bueno, pero, no me arrepentiría de haber creído en mi gracias a él, ni en haberlo conocido_ —murmuró, estirando esos dedos en metal a su mejilla— _Sé el líder que creo que serás, desde aquí, yo también creeré en ti_ —sonrió, dándole un último vistazo al papel— _Shiro._

Keith remordió sus labios para contener esa enorme sonrisa que quería brotar. Su pecho latía desbocado y su mano apretó esa fría contra su rostro.

—¿Seguro que no escribiste todo eso con la mente ahora mismo para quedar bien? —burló, disimulando así los ojos llorosos de alegría.

—Cien por ciento seguro —rio, sacudiendo la cabeza— Keith, eres muy valioso para mí —le recordó más serio, por si dudaba un ápice de ello— Más que cualquier otra persona —prometió, deslizando el pulgar a su mejilla enrojecida al tacto.

—Lo creo… —ladeó la cabeza, dejándose acunar por esa mano amplia y cálida si recordaba que era la suya por sobre el metal— Tú también lo eres para mí… —sonrió, apretando su muñeca— Shiro…

—¿Sí?

—Feliz San Valentín —le sonrió, con las mejillas en carmesí y el firmamento sin fin sobre su cabeza.

—Feliz San Valentín, Keith —le atrajo a su cuerpo, estrechándole contra el— Gracias por salvarme la vida…

Ese murmullo a la cima de sus cabellos le hizo suspirar.

—Salvarte el trasero fue mi regalo de San Valentín —quiso bromear, despegándose un poco para alzar la carta en medio de sus cuerpos— Y-y esta carta fea, creo.

—Y ese es el mejor regalo de todos —asintió sonriente, tomando la carta y guardándola en su bolsillo. Antes de Keith decir algo más, tomó de su mentón y besó en un roce aniñado sus labios. Suave, bonito y para recordar— Ese es el mío. ¿Está bien? —preguntó sonriente al separarse, disfrutando de esa sonrisa tímida con la carita arrebolada por completo.

—D-Demasiado bien —asintió, hundiendo el rostro a su cuello por el calor que exudaba. Esa risita rasposa e inevitable contra el pecho de Shiro le hizo sonreír también.

Las compuertas abrieron de un siseo.

—¡Tortolitos! ¡Vayan a un motel espacial! —gruñó Lance, con el pastel sobre sus manos y un gorrito triangular en la cabeza.

—¿Motel? —preguntó Allura, acomodándose esa corona de cartón sobre su propia diadema.

—¡Lance! —chilló Keith, queriendo soltarse, pero Shiro con una sonrisita maliciosa no le dejaba ir— ¿¡Q- ¿¡Qué hacen aquí!? ¡¿Desde hace cuánto!? —reclamó por respuestas, retorciéndose como caracol en sal— ¡Shiro! —le gritó abochornado y sin aliento, recibiendo en cambio un beso a su mejilla para que se callara— ¡S-Shiro! ¡Basta! ¡Me aprietas!

—Lo suficiente… créenos —sonrió Hunk, extendiendo la palma hacia atrás.

—¡Equipo Punk lo ha vuelto a lograr! —chasqueó los dedos Pidge, chocando esa palma antes de juntar sus puñitos.

—¡Vine para partir el pastel juntos, niños enamorados! —reclamó Lance con un puchero— Vengan, vengan.

—¿Y para eso tenemos que estar todos? —rezongó Keith, ya libre del agarre de Shiro— Ni que fuera un cumpl-

Lance se sacó una velita con un número cero en rosa del bolsillo.

—¡¿Y eso!? —exclamó Keith.

—La compré yo —jactó Shiro, guiñándole el ojo a Lance en complicidad.

—¡Sorpresa! —se regodeó el moreno— Gracias Shiro —le lanzó un besito, más que todo para mosquear a Keith.

Y funcionó.

—Idiotas, ¡pero aun no entiendo a qué viene la vela! —reclamó el pelinegro, acercándose tomado de la mano con Shiro.

—¿Para qué es la vela? —dudó Allura.

—Debe ser algún ritual a un dios del fuego para el amor eterno, princesa, ¿cómo un Kral Zera de amor? —intentó adivinar Coran, recibiendo la mirada extrañada de los demás.

Lance se acercó y le extendió el pastel, haciéndola retroceder de asombro.

—Feliz cumpleaños, princesa —sonrió— En la Tierra cuando alguien cumple años, sopla una vela y pide un deseo —explicó cabizbajo, balanceándose en sus talones por el nerviosismo, también reflejado en sus mejillas pecosas— Sé que esto no es como Altea, pero, ¿no te gustaría que los catorce de febrero terrestres fuera tu nuevo cumpleaños?

Allura se llevó la mano a la boca y turnó sus ojos bien abiertos a todos, quienes les sonreían con cariño.

—¡Sí! —sonrió con los ojos acuosos, recibiendo aplausos y vítores— ¡G- ¡Gracias, Lance!

A la velita encender, todos rodearon al par, aplaudiendo al ritmo de una canción ausente, pero no tan necesaria cuando el momento se vive con sinceridad.

—¡Vamos, princesa! —pidió Pidge, tirando de su muñeca— ¡Pide un deseo!

—¡Cierra los ojos y después sopla fuerte! —asintió Hunk.

Shiro con una sonrisita vergonzosa mantenía su mano protésica en alto, ya listo para rebanar el pastel con ella.

Allura sonrió, mirándolos a todos y cerró los ojos con fuerza. A los segundos los abrió y sopló, estallando de nuevo los deseos y ese grito a coro que la hizo sonreír tan feliz:

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!

—¿Y bien? —sonrió Lance a la princesa, dejando el pastel a manos de Keith para que Shiro lo rebanara— ¿Qué deseaste?

Allura posó el índice en medio de sus labios para que dejara de hablar.

—Si lo digo no se volverá realidad —rio, con los ratoncitos jugando con su diadema de cartón.

Lance asintió y tras ajustarle mejor la corona, volvieron con los demás.

Ese día, catorce de febrero, Allura deseó que aquellos chicos siguieran siendo sus amigos, su familia, por mucho tiempo más.

Que su familia volviera a celebrar con ella su cumpleaños, un catorce de febrero.

Fue ese en la Tierra, el espacio o Altea.


End file.
